Hot swapping is a technique whereby a user of an electronic device can remove and replace (i.e., “swap”) a component (such as a power source or a media component) while the electronic device remains on and active (i.e., “hot”). “Hot swapping” may have a more general meaning of connection or disconnection of system components without disrupting system operations, but as will be used herein, the term will be applied to connection or disconnection of swap media. In general, swap media include any swappable components that include any recorded data or instructions, such as SIM cards, memory cards and the like. Conventional hot swapping of swap media can cause one or more concerns, and to deal with some of these concerns, some electronic devices are designed so that swap media can be removed or inserted with a battery (or other power source) removed. However, removal of the power source can require or result in a full power down and power up of the device. Powering up and powering down can be inconvenient and time-consuming.